Engei Hana
Engei Hana is create by me Truekung.Engei is Fanon student that attend Akademi High. About Her name is a Joke Engei is Japanese(園芸) mean Gardening her last name Hana is Japanese (花) mean Flower so her name in full English is Gardening Flower.Engei is very shy students she even too shy to get into nurse office,workshop,etc but she is good student due to never bully,hurt and stuff like that to people but herself being bullied because she is harmless Apearance Engei have green twin tails and red eyes she will have lily at her hair because she is in Gardening club she have a breast size of 1.7 and have pale skin Persona She have Loner Personality type that mean she will run out of school and call the cops. Routine 7.00 AM - 7.10 AM - come to school 7.05 AM - 7.10 AM - change her shoes 7.10 AM - 7.25 AM - go to Gardening club and create hedges art 8.00 AM - 1.00 PM - go to class 2-2 and sit at her desk until starting of morning classes 1.00 PM - 1.30 PM - go to Gardening club then plant some flowers and watering a flowers 1.30 PM - 3.30 PM - go to class 2-2 and sit at her desk until starting of Afternoon classes 3.30 PM - 6.00 PM - go to Gardening club and doing club activity Quotes "Oh my gawd!...I forgot to buy flowers for Gardening club if I don't buy I will get kick out of this club I want to buy some can you do it for me?"When Engei prefer a task to Yandere-chan "Oh....no?....I will find someone else let me know if you change your mind"when Yandere-chan deny Engei task "Thank here 2000 yens don't go buy something else"when Yandere-chan accept her tasks "Thank I owe you one"when Yandere-chan complete her task "*sniff**sniff*oh you again there one more thing I'm sick and I'm too shy to get to the nurse office can you tell the nurse that I'm sick?"when Engei prefer a second task to Yandere-chan "oh ok (I hope that I'm Social Butterfly)"when Yandere-chan deny her second task "thank I hope that you get what I needed*sniff**sniff*"when Yandere-chan accept her second task "what do you got here? antibiotic? that what I needed! thank I owe you second time!"when Yandere-chan complete her second task "Ohhh my gawd!?! you just murdered someone why you doing this.!?!?"when she seen Yandere-chan killing someone "really is that a blood or a red paint?"when she seen Yandere-chan covered in blood "...hey.......you didn't act like yourself you should go to the nurse office"when she seen Yandere-chan visibly insane "I'm getting out of here/I can't stay here anymore/I can't belive it!/stay away from me!"after seen Yandere-chan killing somebody "......(weapon name)???.........did you in drama club doing story about the war?"when she seen Yandere-chan carrying dangerous weapon Task Engei have 2 task 1.she forgot to buy flowers she say that if she don't buy she will get kick out of the club she will give you 2000 yen for you to buy.If you complete this task you can ask her to Go Away and Distract.if you not do this task until Tuesday she will get kick out of the club and every Engei tasks will can't do anymore her routine will change instead of being in Gardening club she will reading book passing time then at 3.30PM - 6.00PM she will change her shoes then go home. 2.she sick and want antibiotic from the nurse office but she too shy to get in there she want you to get antibiotic you need to take her face and then send it to Info-chan then report the nurse she will give you antibiotic then you need to give it to Engei.after complete her task you can ask to her to follow you. History When she was in kindergarden her only friend is Surura Harako(known by Truekung as his first Rival B###h)they play alot even in class and outside world until Engei give head injury to Surura by accidently smash shovel at her head so Surura was in coma for 3 years later she intrested in gardening and flower by reading book so Engei forgot about accidently give head injury to Surura later she met Surura at Akademi high entrance ceremony but they completely forgot who they was Engei heard about Gardening club and imediatly joined later(again) she thinking about the past and remember what her did to Surura and then apologie her 100 time then Surura said "that was okay atleast we remember each other and I was alive"Engei was happy hearing that and they became her friend again "I don't know about you guys but I'am tried to make story as best as I could"said Truekung creator of this OC Realitive Canon Yandere-chan - lifesaver Fanon Surura Harako - her only friend Gallery Gardening-chan.png|Original Engei Hana Gardening-chan_No_Lily.png|Original Engei Hana without lily Gardening-chan pale.png|Current Engei Hana she now have pale skin 161010kisekae-0.png|Engei along with other Truekung's OC's Trivia * She is Karin Hana daughter but is not canon * Her name is translated from Google translate Category:Asexual Category:Females Category:Gardening Club Category:Loner